


Perfecto

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Original Fiction, PWP, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusión y encuentro, pretextos de argumento en un PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #40: _Canción[Shades of Blue](http://community.livejournal.com/writers_canvas/57282.html#cutid1)_ (de Ashley Parker Angel), para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Tan suave... ¡oh! tan exacto.  
Tan perfecto... y surrealista.  
Me siento alienado y sustraído de la verdad; Esa verdad tan destructiva que nos señala y acusa. Pero me aferro de tu mecanismo preciso, de la sincronía de tus polos, de tu pensamiento agudo, incluso de tu olor tan inequívoco. Estoy perdido, entre la confusión que me dejan tus dedos, entre la maraña de tu pelo, el vaho de tu aliento y el latir pausado de tu corazón mientras el mío se desintegra en su ritmo. Te autodescubres conmigo, mientras te vienes en mí. Me fusiono en tu cuerpo para morir.

  


 

~▣~

**Author's Note:**

> _With arms wide open,  
>  His life's becoming a thousand shades of blue.  
> Probably broken, lost and lonely,  
> We're all just shades of you._   
> 


End file.
